1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a touch panel, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a display device with a touch panel which includes an electrostatic-capacitance-type touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch panel technique which assists a “user-friendly” graphical user interface has become important in the propagation of mobile equipment.
As such a touch panel technique, an electrostatic-capacitance-type touch panel has been known. With respect to such an electrostatic-capacitance-type touch panel, there has been known the touch panel which can detect a touch position touched by a viewer.
The touch panel described in JP-T-2003-511799 detects coordinates of a position touched by the viewer by detecting capacitance formed of capacitance of an electrode line in the X direction and capacitance of an electrode line in the Y direction.